objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Object Shows Community:Chat/Logs/21 August 2019
07:48-54 ~ HarrisTsang720 has joined the chat ~ 07:48-55 ~ HarrisTsang720 has left the chat ~ 08:02-27 ~ Bfdineedleyesrockyno has joined the chat ~ 10:31-32 ~ Bfdineedleyesrockyno has joined the chat ~ 11:47-48 ~ Bfdineedleyesrockyno has joined the chat ~ 14:51-40 And now, the nations of the world, brought to you by Yakko Warner! 14:52-10 United States, Canada, mexico, panama,haiti, jamaica, peru 14:52-45 Republic dominican, cuba, caribbean, greenland, El Salvador too! 14:53-42 Puerto Rico, colombia, venezuela, honduras, guyana and still! 14:51-14 ~ Mobizen4 has joined the chat ~ 14:51-38 And now, the nations of the world, brought to you by Yakko Warner! 14:52-08 United States, Canada, mexico, panama,haiti, jamaica, peru 14:52-43 Republic dominican, cuba, caribbean, greenland, El Salvador too! 14:52-51 ~ Mobizen4 has left the chat ~ 14:52-53 ~ Mobizen4 has joined the chat ~ 14:53-40 Puerto Rico, colombia, venezuela, honduras, guyana and still! 14:53-47 ~ Mobizen4 has left the chat ~ 14:53-48 ~ Mobizen4 has joined the chat ~ 14:53-53 ~ Daniharut has joined the chat ~ 14:54-06 Hi guys 14:54-14 Hi. 14:54-53 Let's sing Yakko's world! 14:54-59 What's your favorite phrase from Four from BFB? 14:55-10 SCREEEEEEEEECH 14:55-18 LOL, that sound is funny 14:55-25 right. 14:55-28 Continue singing Yakko's World! 14:55-58 Guatemala, bolivia, then Argentina,and Ecuador, chile, brazil 14:56-27 Costa Rica, belize, nicaragua, bermuda, bahamas, tobago, san juan! 14:57-06 Paraguay, uruguay, surinam, and French guiana, barbados and Guam!!!! 14:57-30 ~ Daniharut has left the chat ~ 14:57-31 ~ Daniharut has joined the chat ~ 14:57-43 Norway, and sweden, iceland, and finland, and Germany now in one piece! 14:58-16 Switzerland Austria, czechoslovakia, italy, turkey, and Greece! 14:58-49 Poland, romania, scotland, albania, ireland, russia, oman 14:59-19 Bulgaria, saudi arabia, hungary, cyprus, iraq, and Iran! 15:01-12 ~ Mobizen4 has left the chat ~ 15:01-44 Bye?! 15:03-26 REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 15:04-02 Waiting for the next lyrics of Yakko's World 15:05-10 I'm outta here 15:05-40 ~ Daniharut has left the chat ~ 17:10-40 ~ Abculas has joined the chat ~ 17:11-00 Everyone is admin on 1 wiki! 17:11-03 Serous 17:11-11 I need to make a wiki 17:11-13 ~ Abculas has left the chat ~ 17:34-23 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 17:34-33 ._. 17:34-45 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 17:34-48 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 17:34-53 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 18:00-48 ~ Bfdineedleyesrockyno has joined the chat ~ 18:34-55 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 18:34-56 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 18:51-02 ~ Abculas has joined the chat ~ 18:51-05 Guys 18:51-10 I crated my wiki 18:51-19 Its arabic countries wiki 18:52-00 https://arabic-countries.fandom.com/wiki/Arabic_countries_Wiki 18:50-56 ~ Abculas has joined the chat ~ 18:50-59 Guys 18:51-05 I crated my wiki 18:51-14 Its arabic countries wiki 18:51-54 https://arabic-countries.fandom.com/wiki/Arabic_countries_Wiki 19:00-51 ~ Bfdineedleyesrockyno has joined the chat ~ 19:14-09 ~ Mobizen4 has joined the chat ~ 19:16-42 I made the Polish version of Arabic countries wiki. 19:19-00 ~ Chikako the Meowstic has joined the chat ~ 19:19-07 jesus I missed a lot 19:23-34 anyways 19:23-36 ello 18:50-58 Guys 18:51-03 I crated my wiki 18:51-12 Its arabic countries wiki 18:51-53 https://arabic-countries.fandom.com/wiki/Arabic_countries_Wiki 19:00-49 ~ Bfdineedleyesrockyno has joined the chat ~ 19:14-08 ~ Mobizen4 has joined the chat ~ 19:16-41 I made the Polish version of Arabic countries wiki. 19:18-59 ~ Chikako the Meowstic has joined the chat ~ 19:19-06 jesus I missed a lot 19:23-33 anyways 19:23-35 ello 19:34-52 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 19:34-53 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 19:36-41 ~ Chikako the Meowstic has left the chat ~ 19:43-27 Hi. 19:44-00 ~ Mobizen4 has left the chat ~ 19:14-14 ~ Mobizen4 has joined the chat ~ 19:16-48 I made the Polish version of Arabic countries wiki. 19:19-06 ~ Chikako the Meowstic has joined the chat ~ 19:19-12 jesus I missed a lot 19:23-40 anyways 19:23-42 ello 19:34-59 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 19:35-00 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 19:36-48 ~ Chikako the Meowstic has left the chat ~ 19:43-34 Hi. 19:44-07 ~ Mobizen4 has left the chat ~ 19:51-04 ~ Abculas has left the chat ~ 19:51-05 ~ Abculas has joined the chat ~ 19:36-42 ~ Chikako the Meowstic has left the chat ~ 19:43-28 Hi. 19:44-01 ~ Mobizen4 has left the chat ~ 19:50-58 ~ Abculas has left the chat ~ 19:51-00 ~ Abculas has joined the chat ~ 20:00-53 ~ Bfdineedleyesrockyno has joined the chat ~ 20:08-21 wow 20:08-26 ~ Abculas has left the chat ~ 20:30-24 ~ ObjectShowGamer70 has joined the chat ~ 20:30-27 hello 20:30-44 (cool) 20:31-35 ~ ObjectShowGamer70 has left the chat ~ 20:08-26 wow 20:08-32 ~ Abculas has left the chat ~ 20:30-30 ~ ObjectShowGamer70 has joined the chat ~ 20:30-32 hello 20:30-49 (cool) 20:31-40 ~ ObjectShowGamer70 has left the chat ~ 20:35-03 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 20:35-04 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 21:00-56 ~ Bfdineedleyesrockyno has joined the chat ~ 21:17-00 ~ Daniharut has joined the chat ~ 21:17-13 Hi Object show fans 21:17-21 Object object object object 21:17-52 YEET 21:18-21 Hello?! 21:19-18 Where did everybody go?! 21:20-37 No one is talking to me in Goiky :( 21:20-45 ~ Chikako the Meowstic has joined the chat ~ 21:20-53 ok I'm back 21:20-59 again 21:21-20 YAY! 21:22-28 lol 21:22-47 What is funny 21:24-52 Why does Needle hate being called Needy? 21:26-48 Waiting for SO long... 21:27-22 because some people don't like being called by their nicknames, and I assume she finds the nickname "Needy" annoying 21:28-17 LOL 21:28-46 So after that, she slaps them and says "Don't call me Needy!" 21:28-52 yeah 21:28-59 basically what the running gag is 21:31-00 Which stick figure always says "Oh seriously?" 21:32-35 Waiting for your answer 21:17-06 ~ Daniharut has joined the chat ~ 21:17-19 Hi Object show fans 21:17-26 Object object object object 21:17-57 YEET 21:18-26 Hello?! 21:19-24 Where did everybody go?! 21:20-42 No one is talking to me in Goiky :( 21:20-51 ~ Chikako the Meowstic has joined the chat ~ 21:20-59 ok I'm back 21:21-05 again 21:21-26 YAY! 21:22-33 lol 21:22-53 What is funny 21:24-58 Why does Needle hate being called Needy? 21:26-54 Waiting for SO long... 21:27-27 because some people don't like being called by their nicknames, and I assume she finds the nickname "Needy" annoying 21:28-22 LOL 21:28-51 So after that, she slaps them and says "Don't call me Needy!" 21:28-57 yeah 21:29-05 basically what the running gag is 21:31-05 Which stick figure always says "Oh seriously?" 21:32-41 Waiting for your answer 21:35-07 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 21:35-08 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 21:35-55 He's away 21:41-29 ~ Daniharut has left the chat ~ 21:41-51 ah 21:41-55 David does 21:22-23 ok I'm back 21:22-28 again 21:22-50 YAY! 21:23-57 lol 21:24-16 What is funny 21:26-22 Why does Needle hate being called Needy? 21:28-17 Waiting for SO long... 21:28-51 because some people don't like being called by their nicknames, and I assume she finds the nickname "Needy" annoying 21:29-46 LOL 21:30-15 So after that, she slaps them and says "Don't call me Needy!" 21:30-21 yeah 21:30-28 basically what the running gag is 21:32-29 Which stick figure always says "Oh seriously?" 21:34-05 Waiting for your answer 21:36-31 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 21:36-32 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 21:37-19 He's away 21:42-53 ~ Daniharut has left the chat ~ 21:43-15 ah 21:43-19 David does 22:02-28 ~ Bfdineedleyesrockyno has joined the chat ~ 22:04-57 hi 22:08-15 hello 22:08-29 doin stuff' 22:10-05 cool 22:10-21 was waiting for you to say something when I joined the chat lel 22:10-44 *insert something new about object university here* 22:12-16 lol 22:12-34 so basically a floater is someone who does too much in contests, right? 22:12-42 idk 22:12-52 sounds more like someone who does too little in contests 22:12-57 *in object show/camp terms 22:14-24 hmmm 22:14-38 yeah sounds like what someone doing less in a contest than the rest 22:17-41 speaking of which, I redone a few characters already 22:17-54 Dress, Skirt, and Mad Box all got redesigns recently 22:18-40 yeah 22:18-43 i saw 22:18-54 is amd box in OV? 22:18-58 maD* 22:20-48 HELLO? 22:20-57 o sorry for caps 22:21-48 chikako the meowstic (ping) 22:22-03 hm? 21:35-50 He's away 21:41-23 ~ Daniharut has left the chat ~ 21:41-46 ah 21:41-50 David does 22:00-59 ~ Bfdineedleyesrockyno has joined the chat ~ 22:03-28 hi 22:06-45 hello 22:07-00 doin stuff' 22:08-36 cool 22:08-52 was waiting for you to say something when I joined the chat lel 22:09-14 *insert something new about object university here* 22:10-47 lol 22:11-05 so basically a floater is someone who does too much in contests, right? 22:11-12 idk 22:11-23 sounds more like someone who does too little in contests 22:11-28 *in object show/camp terms 22:12-55 hmmm 22:13-09 yeah sounds like what someone doing less in a contest than the rest 22:16-12 speaking of which, I redone a few characters already 22:16-25 Dress, Skirt, and Mad Box all got redesigns recently 22:17-11 yeah 22:17-14 i saw 22:17-24 is amd box in OV? 22:17-29 maD* 22:19-18 HELLO? 22:19-28 o sorry for caps 22:20-19 chikako the meowstic (ping) 22:20-33 hm? 22:20-47 ~ Chikako the Meowstic has left the chat ~ 22:20-48 ~ Chikako the Meowstic has joined the chat ~ 22:20-52 he isn't, but he is still an OC 22:21-07 i was thinking about sharing my way of II2 22:22-26 hm? 22:22-43 btw what are you working on? 22:24-03 nothing at the moment 22:24-13 just switching between websites, mostly Discord 22:24-19 ok here goes 22:24-33 *normal contestants and teams* 22:24-42 *Grand Slams lose* 22:24-52 20th:Box (...) 22:25-13 b o x 22:25-24 b o x x 22:25-28 b o c k s 22:26-08 *Grand Slams lose* 22:26-23 nvm Box is 19th 22:27-15 lol 22:27-26 1th:Trophy (you obviously saw this one coming. complete pushover; blackmailed and enslaved knife) 22:27-40 18th* (don't mind my typing ._.) 22:28-10 pushy* 22:28-28 lol i never even knew what pushover means 22:28-32 anyways 22:28-47 (you don't mind if i swear right) 22:29-16 chikako? 22:29-57 chikako the meowstic (ping) 22:30-13 hm 22:30-30 idk as long as it's not too provocative then yeah 22:30-47 *Bright Lights lose* 22:31-01 17th:Tissues (CONDISHAWN my ass) 22:31-39 *Bright Lights Lose* 22:32-18 lol 22:32-45 16th:Yin-Yang (*eliminated to revoke any further drama*) 22:33-25 *Bright Lights lose for the 3rd time in a row* 22:34-36 15th:Cherries (personally, the cherries are floarters and don't have enough decent character character development. And, yes, Marsh on Mars. at least they apologized.) 22:03-33 hi 22:06-51 hello 22:07-05 doin stuff' 22:08-42 cool 22:08-57 was waiting for you to say something when I joined the chat lel 22:09-20 *insert something new about object university here* 22:10-52 lol 22:11-10 so basically a floater is someone who does too much in contests, right? 22:11-18 idk 22:11-28 sounds more like someone who does too little in contests 22:11-34 *in object show/camp terms 22:13-01 hmmm 22:13-15 yeah sounds like what someone doing less in a contest than the rest 22:16-17 speaking of which, I redone a few characters already 22:16-30 Dress, Skirt, and Mad Box all got redesigns recently 22:17-16 yeah 22:17-19 i saw 22:17-30 is amd box in OV? 22:17-34 maD* 22:19-24 HELLO? 22:19-33 o sorry for caps 22:20-24 chikako the meowstic (ping) 22:20-39 hm? 22:20-52 ~ Chikako the Meowstic has left the chat ~ 22:20-54 ~ Chikako the Meowstic has joined the chat ~ 22:20-57 he isn't, but he is still an OC 22:21-12 i was thinking about sharing my way of II2 22:22-31 hm? 22:22-49 btw what are you working on? 22:24-08 nothing at the moment 22:24-18 just switching between websites, mostly Discord 22:24-24 ok here goes 22:24-38 *normal contestants and teams* 22:24-48 *Grand Slams lose* 22:24-57 20th:Box (...) 22:25-19 b o x 22:25-29 b o x x 22:25-33 b o c k s 22:26-13 *Grand Slams lose* 22:26-28 nvm Box is 19th 22:27-21 lol 22:27-32 1th:Trophy (you obviously saw this one coming. complete pushover; blackmailed and enslaved knife) 22:27-46 18th* (don't mind my typing ._.) 22:28-16 pushy* 22:28-33 lol i never even knew what pushover means 22:28-38 anyways 22:28-53 (you don't mind if i swear right) 22:29-22 chikako? 22:30-02 chikako the meowstic (ping) 22:30-19 hm 22:30-35 idk as long as it's not too provocative then yeah 22:30-53 *Bright Lights lose* 22:31-07 17th:Tissues (CONDISHAWN my ass) 22:31-45 *Bright Lights Lose* 22:32-24 lol 22:32-51 16th:Yin-Yang (*eliminated to revoke any further drama*) 22:33-31 *Bright Lights lose for the 3rd time in a row* 22:34-42 15th:Cherries (personally, the cherries are floarters and don't have enough decent character character development. And, yes, Marsh on Mars. at least they apologized.) 22:35-10 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 22:35-12 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 22:35-21 logg'd 22:35-31 *Grand Slams lose* 22:36-08 14th:Cheesy: (Amy Schumer sits in the back, waving) 22:36-30 *Grand Slams lose* 22:37-21 Soap: (how to not explain myself clearly) 22:37-22 lol 22:37-33 13th:Soap 22:37-47 *Bright lights lose* 22:38-28 12th:Apple: (how many times to you have to flipping betray Marshmallow?) 22:38-47 lol 22:39-17 *REJOIN TIME* 22:39-43 Cherry rejoins (i honestly feel apathetic for them ;-;) 22:41-24 *Bright Lights lose* 22:42-22 11th:Paintbrush (has a greater temperament than before) 22:42-26 12th* 22:43-29 11:Nickel ("I'm a fat snob, so I bullied Suitcase!" boy another lolstorm) 22:43-45 lol 22:43-53 s p a m 22:44-02 *MERGE* 22:44-34 10th:Cherries (oh look i'm in a parentheses!) 22:45-09 lol 22:45-54 also speaking of Object Vehemence, all of the former Object Triple contestants will make like background or minor appearances in the new show 22:46-07 not sure about the former assistants tho 22:46-07 oke 22:46-20 9th:Balloon ("No, 22:46-38 9th:Balloon("No, I don't want no scrub,") 22:47-39 s c r u b 22:47-53 eliminat dose scrubs m9 22:48-36 lol 22:49-41 8th:Knife (bad boys still get TLC) 22:50-18 idk I kinda like Knife for whatever reason 22:50-37 guilty pleasure *shrugs* 22:50-41 7th:Microphone (I find basically nothing interesting about her) 22:51-56 6th:Baseball (OMG IN DEPRESSION AND IM FEELING LIKE COMMITING SEWER SIDE!!!!!! (OMG 100% NOT CLICKBAIT!!!!!!) 22:52-09 lol 22:52-23 inb4 taco sabotages season 2 like in the first season 22:54-33 5th:Suitcase (Nowadays I feel like she only exists for pity; overrated) 22:55-27 whoops forgot about marshy gal she's 9th 22:55-37 lol 22:55-48 marshmellow got waysided 22:56-15 and you know the rest idk 22:59-09 oh btw BFDIFans2012 sockpuppeted 22:59-24 https://objectshowfanonpedia.fandom.com/wiki/User:BFDIFan2002_Animations_2222222 22:22-21 he isn't, but he is still an OC 22:22-36 i was thinking about sharing my way of II2 22:23-55 hm? 22:24-13 btw what are you working on? 22:25-32 nothing at the moment 22:25-42 just switching between websites, mostly Discord 22:25-48 ok here goes 22:26-02 *normal contestants and teams* 22:26-12 *Grand Slams lose* 22:26-21 20th:Box (...) 22:26-43 b o x 22:26-53 b o x x 22:26-57 b o c k s 22:27-37 *Grand Slams lose* 22:27-52 nvm Box is 19th 22:28-44 lol 22:28-55 1th:Trophy (you obviously saw this one coming. complete pushover; blackmailed and enslaved knife) 22:29-10 18th* (don't mind my typing ._.) 22:29-39 pushy* 22:29-57 lol i never even knew what pushover means 22:30-02 anyways 22:30-17 (you don't mind if i swear right) 22:30-46 chikako? 22:31-26 chikako the meowstic (ping) 22:31-42 hm 22:31-59 idk as long as it's not too provocative then yeah 22:32-17 *Bright Lights lose* 22:32-31 17th:Tissues (CONDISHAWN my ass) 22:33-09 *Bright Lights Lose* 22:33-47 lol 22:34-14 16th:Yin-Yang (*eliminated to revoke any further drama*) 22:34-55 *Bright Lights lose for the 3rd time in a row* 22:36-05 15th:Cherries (personally, the cherries are floarters and don't have enough decent character character development. And, yes, Marsh on Mars. at least they apologized.) 22:36-34 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 22:36-35 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 22:36-44 logg'd 22:36-54 *Grand Slams lose* 22:37-32 14th:Cheesy: (Amy Schumer sits in the back, waving) 22:37-54 *Grand Slams lose* 22:38-45 Soap: (how to not explain myself clearly) 22:38-45 lol 22:38-57 13th:Soap 22:39-11 *Bright lights lose* 22:39-51 12th:Apple: (how many times to you have to flipping betray Marshmallow?) 22:40-11 lol 22:40-41 *REJOIN TIME* 22:41-07 Cherry rejoins (i honestly feel apathetic for them ;-;) 22:42-48 *Bright Lights lose* 22:43-45 11th:Paintbrush (has a greater temperament than before) 22:43-50 12th* 22:44-53 11:Nickel ("I'm a fat snob, so I bullied Suitcase!" boy another lolstorm) 22:45-08 lol 22:45-17 s p a m 22:45-26 *MERGE* 22:45-57 10th:Cherries (oh look i'm in a parentheses!) 22:46-32 lol 22:47-18 also speaking of Object Vehemence, all of the former Object Triple contestants will make like background or minor appearances in the new show 22:47-30 not sure about the former assistants tho 22:47-30 oke 22:47-44 9th:Balloon ("No, 22:48-02 9th:Balloon("No, I don't want no scrub,") 22:49-03 s c r u b 22:49-16 eliminat dose scrubs m9 22:50-00 lol 22:51-05 8th:Knife (bad boys still get TLC) 22:51-42 idk I kinda like Knife for whatever reason 22:52-01 guilty pleasure *shrugs* 22:52-05 7th:Microphone (I find basically nothing interesting about her) 22:53-20 6th:Baseball (OMG IN DEPRESSION AND IM FEELING LIKE COMMITING SEWER SIDE!!!!!! (OMG 100% NOT CLICKBAIT!!!!!!) 22:53-33 lol 22:53-46 inb4 taco sabotages season 2 like in the first season 22:55-57 5th:Suitcase (Nowadays I feel like she only exists for pity; overrated) 22:56-50 whoops forgot about marshy gal she's 9th 22:57-01 lol 22:57-12 marshmellow got waysided 22:57-39 and you know the rest idk 23:00-33 oh btw BFDIFans2012 sockpuppeted 23:00-48 https://objectshowfanonpedia.fandom.com/wiki/User:BFDIFan2002_Animations_2222222 23:02-34 ~ Bfdineedleyesrockyno has joined the chat ~ 23:03-11 chikako the meowstic (ping) 23:04-02 bacc 23:04-44 also just blocked him 23:05-49 i have a show called battle for a seed 23:07-14 oh yeah I remember 23:08-53 seems pretty basic 23:09-57 yea 23:10-03 it's supposed to be 23:10-08 i need poses tho 23:12-00 hmmm mk 23:12-12 you gonna complete the contestant list tho? 23:13-19 idk 23:13-33 do you mind making assets and poses? 23:15-04 when I have the free will to, yeah 23:16-29 Skirt was the easiest to redesign because her current body was already pretty decent 23:17-11 yea 23:17-27 Mad Box and Dress weren't that hard either to be fair 23:17-47 Mad Box was the most major one though, because now he's more wide than he is tall 23:20-15 also proper anger symbol to express well... anger 23:21-23 oke 23:21-40 i'm really eager for poses but i'll have to wait :/ 23:21-57 also i have a bunch of contestants in mind myself 23:22-09 I actually used to make drawings of OCs 23:22-16 don't know where the hell they went now 22:35-15 logg'd 22:35-25 *Grand Slams lose* 22:36-03 14th:Cheesy: (Amy Schumer sits in the back, waving) 22:36-25 *Grand Slams lose* 22:37-15 Soap: (how to not explain myself clearly) 22:37-16 lol 22:37-27 13th:Soap 22:37-42 *Bright lights lose* 22:38-22 12th:Apple: (how many times to you have to flipping betray Marshmallow?) 22:38-42 lol 22:39-12 *REJOIN TIME* 22:39-38 Cherry rejoins (i honestly feel apathetic for them ;-;) 22:41-18 *Bright Lights lose* 22:42-16 11th:Paintbrush (has a greater temperament than before) 22:42-21 12th* 22:43-24 11:Nickel ("I'm a fat snob, so I bullied Suitcase!" boy another lolstorm) 22:43-39 lol 22:43-48 s p a m 22:43-56 *MERGE* 22:44-28 10th:Cherries (oh look i'm in a parentheses!) 22:45-03 lol 22:45-48 also speaking of Object Vehemence, all of the former Object Triple contestants will make like background or minor appearances in the new show 22:46-01 not sure about the former assistants tho 22:46-01 oke 22:46-15 9th:Balloon ("No, 22:46-32 9th:Balloon("No, I don't want no scrub,") 22:47-33 s c r u b 22:47-47 eliminat dose scrubs m9 22:48-30 lol 22:49-36 8th:Knife (bad boys still get TLC) 22:50-13 idk I kinda like Knife for whatever reason 22:50-32 guilty pleasure *shrugs* 22:50-36 7th:Microphone (I find basically nothing interesting about her) 22:51-50 6th:Baseball (OMG IN DEPRESSION AND IM FEELING LIKE COMMITING SEWER SIDE!!!!!! (OMG 100% NOT CLICKBAIT!!!!!!) 22:52-03 lol 22:52-17 inb4 taco sabotages season 2 like in the first season 22:54-28 5th:Suitcase (Nowadays I feel like she only exists for pity; overrated) 22:55-21 whoops forgot about marshy gal she's 9th 22:55-31 lol 22:55-42 marshmellow got waysided 22:56-09 and you know the rest idk 22:59-04 oh btw BFDIFans2012 sockpuppeted 22:59-19 https://objectshowfanonpedia.fandom.com/wiki/User:BFDIFan2002_Animations_2222222 23:01-04 ~ Bfdineedleyesrockyno has joined the chat ~ 23:01-42 chikako the meowstic (ping) 23:02-33 bacc 23:03-15 also just blocked him 23:04-20 i have a show called battle for a seed 23:05-44 oh yeah I remember 23:07-23 seems pretty basic 23:08-27 yea 23:08-34 it's supposed to be 23:08-39 i need poses tho 23:10-30 hmmm mk 23:10-42 you gonna complete the contestant list tho? 23:11-49 idk 23:12-04 do you mind making assets and poses? 23:13-35 when I have the free will to, yeah 23:14-59 Skirt was the easiest to redesign because her current body was already pretty decent 23:15-42 yea 23:15-57 Mad Box and Dress weren't that hard either to be fair 23:16-17 Mad Box was the most major one though, because now he's more wide than he is tall 23:18-45 also proper anger symbol to express well... anger 23:19-53 oke 23:20-10 i'm really eager for poses but i'll have to wait :/ 23:20-27 also i have a bunch of contestants in mind myself 23:20-39 I actually used to make drawings of OCs 23:20-47 don't know where the hell they went now 23:20-50 ~ Chikako the Meowstic has left the chat ~ 23:20-51 ~ Chikako the Meowstic has joined the chat ~ 23:21-02 but I do have like 'thumbnail drawings' with a few of those characters 23:21-06 and king boo is there lol 23:22-56 one of the characters I remember creating was called Dog Food 23:23-41 kk 23:24-12 which btw doesn't look like dog food at all 23:24-34 it looks like an chocolate bar 23:25-50 lol 23:26-56 back then I didn't know what dog food actually looked like (either that or I wanted to be creative, idk) 23:27-37 *eek i want poses* 23:28-12 oof 23:31-16 ._. 23:34-00 ~ Chikako the Meowstic has left the chat ~ 23:01-47 chikako the meowstic (ping) 23:02-38 bacc 23:03-20 also just blocked him 23:04-25 i have a show called battle for a seed 23:05-50 oh yeah I remember 23:07-29 seems pretty basic 23:08-33 yea 23:08-39 it's supposed to be 23:08-44 i need poses tho 23:10-36 hmmm mk 23:10-48 you gonna complete the contestant list tho? 23:11-55 idk 23:12-09 do you mind making assets and poses? 23:13-40 when I have the free will to, yeah 23:15-05 Skirt was the easiest to redesign because her current body was already pretty decent 23:15-47 yea 23:16-03 Mad Box and Dress weren't that hard either to be fair 23:16-23 Mad Box was the most major one though, because now he's more wide than he is tall 23:18-51 also proper anger symbol to express well... anger 23:19-59 oke 23:20-16 i'm really eager for poses but i'll have to wait :/ 23:20-33 also i have a bunch of contestants in mind myself 23:20-45 I actually used to make drawings of OCs 23:20-52 don't know where the hell they went now 23:20-56 ~ Chikako the Meowstic has left the chat ~ 23:20-57 ~ Chikako the Meowstic has joined the chat ~ 23:21-08 but I do have like 'thumbnail drawings' with a few of those characters 23:21-12 and king boo is there lol 23:23-01 one of the characters I remember creating was called Dog Food 23:23-47 kk 23:24-18 which btw doesn't look like dog food at all 23:24-40 it looks like an chocolate bar 23:25-56 lol 23:27-01 back then I didn't know what dog food actually looked like (either that or I wanted to be creative, idk) 23:27-42 *eek i want poses* 23:28-17 oof 23:31-21 ._. 23:34-05 ~ Chikako the Meowstic has left the chat ~ 23:35-14 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 23:35-15 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 23:38-23 rip 23:56-18 ~ Chikako the Meowstic has joined the chat ~ 23:56-26 whoopity doo dah I'm back 23:57-30 yey 23:58-37 ~ Chikako the Meowstic has left the chat ~ 23:58-38 ~ Chikako the Meowstic has joined the chat ~ 23:59-53 yeyyy